1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to infant supports and more specifically, infant supports that are constructed to comfortably elevate and support an infant's torso when in a prone position for soothing, and relieving the infant while reducing its gas pains.
2. Discussion of the Background
Caring for an infant with Gastro Esophageal Reflux Disease (GERD), or gas pains can be difficult for both a parent and the infant. The parent has the burden of comforting the infant who appears to be in constant pain. The infant is unable to express clearly the cause of pain or to comfort herself. Typically parents comfort the infant by holding her upright while applying a small amount of pressure to the infant's belly and warming her stomach. This process can take hours, is cumbersome, and is not always effective.
The American Pediatric Association recommends that infants with GERD be held upright with their heads elevated and supported above their torso and legs to reduce the amount of gastric acid entering the esophagus, and to relieve gas pain. This conventional method of keeping an infant in this position requires that the adult hold the infant upright with the infant's head resting on the adult's shoulder.
U.S. Patent Publication 2002/0133881 discloses a baby apparatus for elevating a baby's upper body to strengthen the neck and back muscles, or to relieve congestion. The apparatus is shaped like a ramp, with a single inclined surface. The apparatus operates as an infant exercise device and purposefully does not support the infant's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,059 discloses a vertical baby support for simulating an ordinary holding position of a baby. The vertical baby support has a single inclined surface to which the baby is strapped and is intended to be used in place of adult contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,785 discloses an adjustable and releasable holding device for positioning an infant on an inclined platform without the need of a wedge-shaped apparatus. The primary objective of this device is to aid the infant's caregiver in safely laying the infant in an inclined position while sleeping.
These conventional devices do not address the care required for an infant with GERD. The infant with GERD should be soothed by an adult while laying stomach-down on her torso. The infant is usually uncomfortable and so it is beneficial to maintain contact with the adult caregiver during episodes of GERD.
The present invention enables the adult to aid in relieving the infant from the discomfort caused by GERD by holding the infant in the ideal position and enables the adult to maintain contact with the infant by speaking to the infant, reading to the infant, rubbing the infant's back, etc., while reducing the amount of physical stress and fatigue on the adult.